trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Onak/Free Aim Arakaki Part 3
The boy we had just met had been lynched and carried away before our eyes. Due to the current state of the world, I had seen people getting killed before, but this time it was someone I knew the name of. BAN: No... Ban was on her knees, crying. To be honest, I wanted to slump down too, but... ARAKAKI: H-hey... W-w-we... we gotta go... Ban shook her head. BAN: No... no! I don't want this anymore... ARAKAKI: I-I don't want it e-either, b-but we have no other choice... BAN: No... wouldn't it be better to just... end it before someone comes after us, and kills us like they did with Hanzo-kun? I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. ARAKAKI: L-listen! W-we can't die now! B-besides, eh, d-don't you... don't you want to see Fujimoto again? Ban wiped her tears. BAN: Fujimoto-kun... She swallowed. Misao Fujimoto was a classmate of ours, and like Ban, he was a friend of mine. BAN: A-alright... I'll stay alive so that I can meet Fujimoto-kun again...! I nodded. I wanted to disappear myself, but I had to help Ban. She was always so nice to everyone, and she was one of my first friends. ARAKAKI: L-let's go. BAN: Y-yeah. I gave her my hand and helped her up. We quietly snuck down to the ground floor. The street outside seemed empty, but the world was always deceiving. Using the shadows and the dark sky to our advantage, we made our way out on the street, carefully sneaking our way forward. We had only one destination - survival. Eventually, we came to what looked like a church. BAN: A-a graveyard..? ARAKAKI: Y-you don't like graveyards? BAN: W-well... the world is so creepy right now, so graveyards are... five times creepier than usual. I looked around. True, the graveyard seemed like something out of a horror movie. ARAKAKI: L-let's check out the i-inside. BAN: Y-yeah. I felt as if I was supposed to lead, but instead, I ended up half hiding behind Ban as we approached the building. Slowly and carefully, we pushed the wooden door open. There were people inside. They didn't seem to be part of the lynching crew at least. There were two of them, and they seemed almost terrified by our entrance. PRIEST: W-who is there? I warn you... I will not allow death in God's house! Well, now that was obviously a priest of some kind. He even wore that white collar, He was old enough to be my father, and his black hair was stained with wite. Next to him was a tall young man. He was dark-skinned with black hair. He wore the Hope's Peak uniform with several yellow armbands on both arms. He wore a black bandana on his head and had yellow headphones around his neck. BAN: Eh? Y-you're... the guy from earlier...! The tall boy scratched his stubble, obviously confused. ARAKAKI: Ah... t-the one Hanzo called out to, right? The tall youngster blinked nervously. YOUNG MAN: H-Hanzo? S-so.... y-you w-w-w-were with him e-e-e-earlier? ARAKAKI: S-speak up... you're too q-quiet... YOUNG MAN: W-w-w-where is H-hanzo n-n-now? Ban and I exchanged quick looks. BAN: Ehr... he's in hiding at a safe place. He's alright for now. YOUNG MAN: W-where... is he? ARAKAKI: ...w-we can't really get to him right now... The boy looked if possible even sadded than before. He looked as if the world had abandoned him, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't far from tears. YOUNG MAN: I-I s-see... PRIEST: You children... have you come to seek refuge? BAN: Something like that... I guess. We just want to survive... PRIEST: Worry not. You will be safe in the basement. In fact, there are already people hiding down there. I was just about to show this young man there... BAN: R-really? T-that's great... thank you so much! PRIEST: Ah, that reminds me... you can call me Father Maita. ARAKAKI: Maita...? Ban and I knew someone with that name. Another classmate, in fact. Ban didn't seem willing to point it out though, so I decided to not do it either. FATHER MAITA: My name is actually Yosuke Maita, but you know how it is with church titles and such. Father Maita chuckled to himself. FATHER MAITA: I always tell my son to help people in need, and what kind of father and priest would I be if I did not do the same? BAN: I'm Gina Ban, and this is Manami Arakaki. YOUNG MAN: ...y-you're... ARAKAKI: Q-quit mumbling...! The tall young man grabbed his head as if in pain. YOUNG MAN: YOURE FROM HOPE'S PEAK, AREN'T YOU?!? ME TOO!!! ARAKAKI: W-what the...! FATHER MAITA: Such a loud voice...! BAN: O-okay! Y-yeah, we are... so please keep your voice low, alright? YOUNG MAN: Y-y-yes... YOUNG MAN: A-aah, m-my name is... Raiden Daigeki... e-everone just calls me R-R-R-R-Raiden, t-though... Ban gave him her trademark smile. It had the strange effect of cheering people up. BAN: Nice to meet you, Raiden-kun! So, so! What's your talent, then? RAIDEN: ...dan... ARAKAKI: ..."dan"? Super High School Level Dan? What the h-heck is t-that? RAIDEN: ORYAAAH! SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL OUENDAN, RAIDEN DAIGEKI! CAPTAIN OF HOPE'S PEAK CHEERING SQUAD! OSU! ARAKAKI: Nnnngghhh! Shut up! You're almost as annoying as the ninja idiot! BAN: A-aaah, I see, I see! I'm the Super High School Level Violinist, and Arakaki-chan is the Super High School Level Blogger. RAIDEN: Mmmmh... We continued talking as Father Maita led us down a set of stairs. BAN: So... those are some nice headphones! Do you like music? I do! Raiden nodded. RAIDEN: I-I listen to music sometimes if I get nervous... I-i-i-i-i-it was really difficult t-to find a hand charger for my music player... BAN: Oh? So it's working? Raiden nodded again. BAN: Can I listen? I love hearing other people's music tastes! It tells you a lot about the person! Raiden seemed uncomfortable (even though he always seemed to be that) but handed Ban the headphones. Ban stopped. ARAKAKI: What now? BAN: T-this is... Without a word, she handed me the headphones. ARAKAKI: Huh? I put them on, and immediately, the music blasted into my brain. ARAKAKI: ...Wow, this is... BAN: Yeah... ARAKAKI: ...special. RAIDEN: O-oh, no... y-y-y-y-y-you don't like it...! BAN: Ah, no no no, it's... great! I gave Raiden his headphones back, not saying a word. Father Maita had stopped in front of a door. He pulled out a rusty key from his pocket and unlocked it. The door slid open. The room was dark and damp, but a few lanterns were placed here and there. Just like the priest had said, there were people down there. Four, in fact - all wearing Hope's Peak uniforms, just like us. I laughed inside. Really? What's with people from that school? Are we some kind of beacons of survival, or what? FATHER MAITA: These are Raiden Daigeki-kun, Manami Arakaki-san, and Gina Ban-san. ARAKAKI: Bluh... so many honorifics... FATHER MAITA: This is Kaori Miyadera-san. She saved me from rioters a couple of days ago, so I offered her a place to stay. A girl studying a knife briefly glanced at us before going back to her knife. FATHER MAITA: This here is Hotaka Miura-kun. I found him passed out from exhaustion in front of the church a couple of weeks ago. A boy with styled black hair and green highlights chuckled. MIURA: Ufufu... among friends, I am known as Miu... MIYADERA: I thought you said you didn't have friends, baby. MIU: ... FATHER MAITA: This is Osuke Sakamoto-kun. He came to this church about a month ago. A boy with brown hair looked at us nervously. SAKAMOTO: Uh... hey. I made a note to myself to not remember any of these people. Seriously though, you don't have to remember Miura or Sakamoto. FATHER MAITA: And this young man here is Gagoze Nuribotoke-kun. A boy with hair front pink and back light blue was sitting on the floor, legs crossed. His eyes made me uncomfortable. FATHER MAITA: I found him a week ago, talking to himself in the graveyard. He appears to be... special. MIYADERA: He means "batshit crazy", honey. FATHER MAITA: Now, now, be nice to each other. The boy with the weird name looked straight into my eyes and grinned. GAGOZE: Jist call me Gagoze. We don't live in a ward wha we can use de luxury av 'onorifics al' de time. Time is survival, after al'. ARAKAKI: ...was that even Japanese? Category:Blog posts